Keion! Tea Time Tales
by Redler Red7
Summary: A collection of one-shots and ficlets. It ranges from shippy to platonic to everything else in between. It's a light read and a lighthearted time with the light music club. Enjoy
1. Level Playing Field

**So, I started this for the _#_ _EndTheDrough_ _t_ _#_ _PensReadyMusicSteady_ movement that tumblr user _the-keionbu_ and _spywi_ started. This'll be the first of many shorts I'll be making. If possible, I'll make one every day.**

 **Prompt: Ui and Yui in an open field.**  
 **Optional considerations: Taking place in Summer in the afternoon  
**

 **Enjoy if you can - if you can't, I apologize.**

 **KEION**

Houkago Tea Time had gone to a small outing out in the country side. It was a surprisingly easy time planning everything, mostly thanks to Mugi's - or rather, her family's - involvement in the entire trip. They didn't even need to secure transportation or living quarters as they were both generously provided by the Kotobukis. Thus, they walked through rather large grassy field on their way to one of Mugi's many family summer homes.

Some ways away from the main group was Yui and Ui. Yui was running around, enjoying the vastness of the space they were allowed to roam.

"Sis, try not to run too far away from the others. We might lose them."

Yui stopped and turned back towards her sister. "It's okay, Ui. Mugi owns this entire field." She stretched out her arms wide and gestured all around her. There was tall grass all around them. "No matter how far we run, as long as we're in this field, we'll still just be in Mugi's yard." With a satisfied huff, she decided the matter was settled and continued running through the shoulder tall grass.

Ui sweatdropped at Yui's statement. "Well, I guess I can't argue with that."

She turned to the others who were still walking along the established path where all grass was ankle level at most. She could close enough to make out their features, though she had to squint to really see anything. She saw that Azusa had looked at her and waved. Azusa and the others waved back.

Ui then scanned the field for her sister, worried that she might have disappeared after looking away for only a few seconds. Thankfully, her brunette hair was easy to make out in the sea of green. Within seconds she found a head of brown half submerged in the grass

"We should head back," Ui said when she finally caught up to Yui.

Yui frowned and squinted at the rest of HTT in the distance. "I guess we're really far, huh?" she muttered. She turned towards Ui, smiling. "Okay, let's go back."

With a nod of agreement, the two sisters made their way back to the others. Just a slow leisurely walk. They were still a long way from Mugi's summer home. They didn't have to run back to them. As long as they angled themselves towards the foot path then they'll eventually rejoin. No need to rush.

"It's a good thing were were going up a little bit. It makes it easier to find our way"

Ui blinked in confusion. "Hm?"

"I was going up a little bit as I kept moving away from the others. It was like I was on a really small hill."

Ui nodded slowly. Come to think of it, the grass had not really grown that much taller or shorter no matter how far they were from the road. She and her sister were around the same height and yet Yui seemed to have sunk deeper into the grass when she was really far away. She then turned towards their friends in the distance, noting a slight yet noticeable change in height. Azusa - who was normally at the same eye level as Ui - was a little lower.

Ui smiled. "So we are. That _is_ a good thing."

 **KEION**

 **Well, that was short and sweet. I hope you all enjoyed it. See you guys probably tomorrow for the next one. Here's hoping my habit of putting off writing for a month doesn't ruin this.  
**


	2. Remembering Last Night

**So much of a new one everyday. Here's a new one. Ritsu and Mio this time.**

 **Enjoy if you can - if you can't I apologize.**

 **KEION!**

When Ritsu awoke, she was met with a blinding light. After a moment, the her eyes adjusted and was instead met with a familiar ceiling. Strangely enough, it was not the ceiling of her own room but looked uncannily similar to Mio's. Ritsu, of course, did not question this as other things were on her mind. Like why her head hurt so much.

She groggily sat up and scanned her surroundings, needing to concentrate to keep everything from blurring together. As was the logical conclusion based on the ceiling she saw, Ritsu was in Mio's room. Even through the eyes of someone half-awake would know it was the same tidy bed room of Mio Akiyama.

As Ritsu's mind began to clear, she wondered why she was in Mio's room. She remembered being at a party at Yui's house. She also remembered there being lots of cake, courtesy of Mugi. She also remembered some sort of contest between herself and Yui. Past that point, things sort of blended together. Flashes of worried faces, an empty street at night, and an door that vaguely looked like the entrance to the Akiyama residence. The only things she was sure of within those flashes was an uncomfortable feeling of warmth present in all of them.

The sound of the door opening was like a knife cutting into Ritsu's head. Following the sharp pain was Mio who looked at Ritsu with mild surprise. "Oh, you're up?" She knelt by the side of the bed. "How do you feel?" she asked.

Ritsu swayed from side to side as she attempted to gauge her own body. "I feel like I need to sleep a day longer," she answered. "Mio, what happened? I barely remember yesterday and I've got a headache like you wouldn't believe."

Mio sighed and rested her head and arms on the bed. "You have no idea," she muttered tiredly. "Apparently, some of the cakes Mugi brought was a rum cake. You and Yui kinda at all of it at once."

Ritsu lowered her head back onto a pillow. "Booze," she grumbled. "Shoulda' known..."

"I didn't think there was enough alcohol in rum cake to make someone drunk." Mio turned her head slightly so that she was facing Ritsu. "Maybe you're a light weight?"

Ritsu averted her eyes. "Maybe..."

There was silence for a time. In that brief moment, Ritsu scooted closer to where Mio was. To this, Mio smiled and brush Ritsu's bangs off her forehead, laying her hand on it. Her fingers felt cold, yet soft.

"What was I like drunk?" Ritsu asked.

"You were really loud and obnoxious," Mio said, giggling as she remembered. Ritsu winced at the thought. "You'd wrap your hand around my shoulder and pull me away from everyone, yelling things like ' _Mio is mine_.' I had punch you to get you to stop."

Ritsu laughed weakly, bringing her hand to her cheek. As if she knew by instinct it would be there, a bruise ached at her touch.

"It was really sweet for a while, seeing you act all possessive like that. I thought it was cute, if a little embarrassing."

Ritsu nodded slowly, letting Mio's words sink in. She closed her eyes and smiled, taking a deep breath. Her headache wasn't quite as bad as when she woke up...

A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Wait, if I got drunk at the party, why am I here in your room?" Ritsu asked in confusion.

"Hmm, let's see..." Mio sat up and put a finger on her chin. "Well, you got drunk. After a while, you collapsed and passed out, in that specific order." Ritsu nodded. That explained the worried faces she remembered. They must have crowded her when she fell. "After that, I volunteered to take you home since we live close by. You were surprisingly light, by the way." Ritsu nodded once more. Mio must have carried her, which would explain the view of the street at night. "When we got to your place, I couldn't get in. You left your keys in your bag which is still at Yui's house and no one was answering the door." Unsurprising that no one answered. Her parents went on a trip and her brother could sleep through the apocalypse. "So, I couldn't just leave you so I brought you home and let you sleep here."

"Huh. Thank you, Mio," Ritsu said with a soft smile. "By the way, where'd _you_ sleep?" she then asked genuinely curious.

"Oh, I still slept on the bed. You slept in the futon. I moved you to the bed when I woke up."

 **KEION!**

 **And that was a cute little short I somehow ended up writing by complete accident. I hope you liked it. Until the next one!**


	3. Collection 01

**So instead of a single one-shot, here are a bunch ficlets (and one of them is unfinished).**

 **Enjoy if you can - if you can't I apologize**

 **Not cut out for cooking.**

Mio hesitantly picked up the knife from the kitchen counter. The weight felt foreign in her hands - like an object from a different dimension inherently unstable from being transported into her current one.

"Relax, Mio," Ritsu said with a low steady voice. "It's a kitchen knife, not a gun. We are not trying to hurt anyone, we're just going to cook."

Mio gingerly put the knife back down. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this."

Ritsu suppressed a grin, looking away. " _I'll say_ ," she muttered.

With the shake of her head, the drummer regained her composure. "Okay. Looks like I'm gonna have to hold your hand all the way through this. Pick up the knife."

Mio stared at the knife, her hand hovering over the handle. "I could always just have you cook for me," she said hopefully.

Part of Ritsu wanted to scream cute but she suppressed that urge. "Mio," she said sternly. "When I left with my family to visit relatives for a week, you only ate instant noodles. You are learning how to cook."

That earned a whimper from Mio but no more complaints were made. Once again, she picked up the knife as if it were a bomb that would go off with the slightest shake.

"Hold it like this, okay?"

[text ends here]

 **No School Tea Time**

Azusa quietly walked the empty halls with a mild sense of surrealism. It was Sunday - a day with no classes - and yet she was at school taking her usual route to the Light Music Club room. She wasn't quite sure what it was that compelled her to go to school that day. It was like the room was calling to her...

Or something like that...

Regardless of the reason, Azusa found herself in front of the door to the clubroom. She fished the keys out of her pockets - Miss Sawako was kind enough to lend it to her when she asked.

The sound of approaching footsteps echoed throughout the empty hall. Azusa went rigid the moment she heard. Her hand hovered over the door handle as she waited with bated breath to see who was coming. From the sound of it, they were just about to turn the corner of the stairs.

"Oh. Good morning, Azusa."

Azusa let the tension flow out of her as she released the breath she was holding. She gave a wry smile to her unexpected guest and greeted back. "Good morning, Ui."

If Ui noticed the obvious sigh of relief, she didn't mention anything and continued climbing the stairs. "Off to feed Ton-chan?" she asked upon arriving at the final step.

Azusa found herself nodding in confirmation. That certainly _wasn't_ the reason for her going to the clubroom that morning but it was as good a reason as any. She just rolled with it.

The two entered the room and got comfortable. Azusa began sprinkling the food into the fish-tank. As she did so, Ui pulled the thermos and tea leaves from out of the cabinets and began preparing tea. After Azusa finished feeding the turtle, she helped Ui. Within five minutes, the two were at the table, having a nice relaxing drink together.

"So, what brought _you_ here to the club room?" Azusa asked, taking a sip of her tea.

Ui gave her the usual nonchalant smile she always wore. "I suppose you can say that I got bored. My weekends have been awfully monotonous lately. I don't really have much to do at home after homework and chores. I suppose I could practice playing a little more though I don't really feel like I'm making any progress."

Azusa nodded quietly. "So you decided to go here?"

Ui giggled. "Not here specifically. I just left the house with the intention of just wandering around. Somehow I just found myself wandering to school."

Azusa stared at Ui with a curious tilt of her head. It was once strange that the younger Hirasawa also gravitated to the clubroom for no apparent reason. Truly, it was an interesting phenomenon, but what could it be than just a coincidence?

With a noncommittal shrug, Azusa took another sip of her tea.

Their morning continued without further incident...

 **Keeping a cool head**

Azusa looked up, raising her cheeks from the warmth provided by her scarf. "Have you found it yet?"

From the driver's side of the car, Ritsu continued stretching to grope under her seat for the keys. "If I did, I wouldn't still be looking," she grumbled.

Azusa blinked once before continuing to give her an indifferent stare. She was not surprised by how irritable the drummer was being. With how unnaturally cold that night happened to be, they sorely needed the heater. Unfortunately, without the keys, the engine couldn't be started. And without the engine running, the heater couldn't run either.

"You sure you don't need help?"

Ritsu did not even look up from her awkward position and continued looking for her keys. "I told you, I got this," she growled, her annoyance growing by the minute.

Azusa sighed, her breath condensing into a puff of vapor in front of her. "I knew I should have gone with Mugi..."

 **KEION**

 **So, here are three ficlets for your consumption.**

 **The first one was an idea that was put up on the K-ON! discord. There were a bunch of things I wanted to do with it but I ended up too frustrated to continue working on it - I am relatively bad at cooking and writing about someone good at cooking teaching someone bad at cooking how to cook is a recipe for disaster. If anyone wants to adopt the story, feel free to take it. It's yours. You don't even need to mention me. Ideas are free.**

 **The second one sorta came from a dream where I was bored in my house and decided to take a walk and I somehow ended up at my old high school but it was empty. I then met one of my friends there - a friend who moved abroad, actually. We basically did what Azusa and Ui did and hanged out in the guidance office with our old really chill guidance councilor.**

 **Finally, the last one is something I made from the #pensreadymusicsteady prompt generator. I leave no further context. Feel free to interpret it as you wish.**


	4. Collection 02

**Ficlet collection number 2! Wrote most of these today, actually**

 **Enjoy if you can.**

 **Mirror Moves**

"Hey, Mio. Take a look at this."

Mio leaned over and looked over to Ritsu's phone. The front camera was showing Mio her and Ritsu's face. "What am I looking at?"

Then a gigantic crack broke across the screen, the noise sending a jolt up her spine. Her picture on the phone was a fractured mess. She let out a whimper in shock.

Ritsu cackled. "Oh man, the look on your face." She pressed the back button on her phone and the screen returned to normal. "It was just an app. Relax."

The tension that had coiled up inside of Mio visibly drained out of her. It was like she was melting into the seat. She put a hand over her face as weakly requested, "Hey, Ritsu? Please don't ever do that again."

 **Breaking Down**

Ritsu finally managed to drive her car into the gas station just seconds before it broke down completely. She wasn't sure what happened. It was working completely fine just the previous night. What the hell happened to make it stop working now? Either way, it was still really annoying.

"Come on, you piece of junk," Ritsu grumbled as she tried and failed for the sixth time to restart the engine.

Mugi sat at the passenger's side, smiling slightly as she watched Ritsu grow angrier and angrier. "I don't think calling it names will help," she said with a giggle.

"Oh, for the love of-" For a second, Ritsu looked just about ready to snap before she stopped herself. She turned to Mugi, expression pleading. "Mugi, don't do this to me. _Please_."

Mugi giggled once more. "Breath, Ritsu. All will be well."

Ritsu sighed and leaned back into her seat. "You say that, but we're in the middle of nowhere in a foreign country, possibly several hundred kilometers away from any form civilization." Mugi glanced at the gas station convenience store. Ritsu rolled her eyes. "This gas station doesn't count."

"Hmm, I suppose it doesn't."

There was a moment of silence that lasted all but five seconds before Ritsu leaned forward and rested her head and arms on the steering wheel. "Uuuuhhhh, if only I didn't fall for that used-car salesman's trick. I should have known it was a scam."

"He _was_ suspiscious," Mugi said in agreement. "I don't recall him ever asking you for a driver's license. Japanese licenses shouldn't work here."

"How much did we end up paying him?"

"Hmm. Not a large amount of money, but too much for this car that broke down in two days."

"Now that was a real thing, wasn't it? Dammit to hell."

Mugi sighed, smiled, and shook her head slowly. "There, there, Ritsu," she said, patting the defeated looking girl on the back.

 **Food and Company**

Azusa sat on the couch, quietly looking out the window as the rain continued to pour. Despite the constant drone of water hitting the roof, a certain sense of quiet and calmness crept over the twin-tailed girl as she fiddled with her hair. She was having a good time.

"Oi. You hungry?" Jun called from the kitchen. "I'm gonna make a sandwich. You want one?"

Azusa's face soured. "You're eating my food _again_?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who wanted to do a jam session today. I'd've been making a sandwich from my house if you didn't call me here."

Azusa rolled her eyes. "But you do it _all the time_ , though."

"Hey, I got hungry. A girl's gotta eat."

Azusa frowned for a moment before her expression softened. She sighed. "Fine. I'll have whatever you're having."

"Perfect, I already made two," Jun said, entering the living room with a plate of two sandwiches. She set it down on the table next to the two mugs of hot coco. "Bon appetit"

"Thank you for the food" Azusa muttered with a slight feeling of indignation. She then picked up her sandwich and took a bite.

 **Roommates' Mornings**

Yui opened her eyes to a stripping Nodoka. "Nodoka, what are you doing...?" Yui mumbled sleepily.

"Changing," Nodoka answered curtly, folding her discarded clothes neatly into her laundry basket. "I have class in thirty minutes."

Yui yawned and sat up. "Is it ten thirty already?"

"Hmm. It's actually only a quarter to eight." Nodoka pulled a shirt, a pair of pants, and a jacket from out of her drawers. She began putting them on. "You can go back to sleep if you want. You have over two hours before your first class."

Yui blinked as Nodoka put on her clothes with impressive efficiency. Nodoka was dressed in no time at all.

"What class are you going to?" Yui asked, stifling another yawn.

"Economics," Nodoka answered curtly once more. She looked over to the mirror and began combing her hair. "Professor Itou's class."

Yui nodded in acknowledgement, even though she had absolutely no idea who Professor Itou was. "I hope you do well, Nodoka. Go get em'!"

Nodoka shouldered her bag and shot Yui a kind smile. "Thank you."

With that, Nodoka bid her farewells left the room.

For the third time in as many minutes, Yui yawned again and returned to bed, pulling the covers over her head. Within a few seconds, she was asleep once more.

 **KEION**

 **Happy Singles Awareness Day - that's Valentines Day for all you normal people. I decided I wanted to write a fic but couldn't think of anything that would work as a one shot. So here you go - another ficlet collection.**


	5. Collection 03

**I return with a double feature! Here is a collection with two one-shot length ficlets for your reading pleasure. Enjoy if you can.**

 **Pest Control  
**

Mio and Ritsu peeked through the door of their clubroom, eyeing its only current occupant with the same wariness they'd have with a wild animal. Mostly because it _was_ a wild animal.

Standing on the backrests of one of the chairs was an owl. It wasn't one of those cute wide-eyed owls that always looked excited, surprised, or scared. No, it was an owl that looked inexpressibly angry all the time at everything. Its resting glare was intimidating enough to freeze both Mio and Ritsu in their places whenever it looked their way.

Mio quickly pulled Ritsu away from the door and hissed. "Ritsu, make it go away."

Ritsu gave Mio a look. "And how do you expect me to do that, exactly?"

"I don't know. Throw a blanket over it and throw it out the window?"

This earned a raised eyebrow from Ritsu. "Okay, you need to chill. You do realize how violent your solution sounds, right? Am I even talking to the same Mio?"

Mio rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. Last time something like this happened, you ran away and left me to deal with someone's angry pet chihuahua."

Ritsu chuckled as she remembered the aforementioned incident. "Okay, I guess that was pretty mean. Still, you have to admit it was funny."

"No it wasn't," Mio replied flatly. "You owe me, Ritsu. Think of something. Our bags are still in there."

Ritsu thought for a bit. "What if I open the window? Get in and get out real quick and just wait for it to fly away?"

Mio tilted her head to the side as she thought on the suggestion. She leaned over towards the door and peeked through. "I didn't really like that idea in the first place but I'm even less convinced now." She moved away from the door once more. "The window's already open and that owl looks content to just stay in the room. If it's gonna leave, we're gonna have to wait a lot longer."

"Hmm, you're right..." Ritsu crossed her arms and sighed. "Welp, I'm out of ideas."

"You had _one_ idea," Mio noted, unamused.

"Yes. I _had_ one and _only_ one."

Mio growled in annoyance. "Oh, for crying out loud, Ritsu."

Their back and forth continued for a moment before they were distracted by the sound of footsteps climbing up the stairs. Their bickering stopped as Mugi turned the corner and came into view.

"Oh!" Mugi raised her eyebrows and greeted the two as she reached the top of the stairs. "Good afternoon, Ritsu, Mio. Why are you waiting outside the clubroom?"

Ritsu snapped her fingers. "Actually, this is perfect. We need your help."

"You're not seriously going to make Mugi try to fix this, are you?"

Ritsu groaned. "Get off my back, woman," she snapped at Mio. She then returned her attention to Mugi. "Anyway, we have a problem."

Ritsu held Mugi by the shoulder and pulled her in front of the door, gesturing towards the bird which was their said problem. "We need to get that owl out of the room. Have any ideas?"

Mugi looked at the owl for a moment before nodding. She then knelt down, lowered her bag to the ground, and then pulled out a towel and wrapped it around her fore arm.

"Uh... Mugi...?" Mio mumbled, watching confusedly with Ritsu.

"Nothing to worry about," Mugi said reassuringly as she opened the door and entered the clubroom.

Mio and Ritsu's jaws dropped when they saw what happened next.

Mugi whistled at the owl and held up her arm covered with the towel. Said owl flew towards her, perching on her outstretched arm. "Very good," she told the bird, petting it. She then walked towards the open window and threw her arm outward. "Be free!" The owl flew away without much trouble. Mugi closed the window shortly after.

Mio and Ritsu stared, completely speechless. "Mugi..."

Mugi looked at them and blinked confusedly. "What...?"

 **Forgetting Last Night  
**

Azusa awoke with a skull splitting headache. What she recalled from last night was unclear. Her friends coming over? Drinking a bottle of something she was sure she wasn't legally allowed to drink yet? Now that she thought about it, her headache and hazy memory made a lot of sense. It was safe to assume she had gotten drunk with her friends.

She sat up, noting how her blanket was nowhere on top of her. Right next to her, at the edge of the bed lay Ui who had half the blanket wrapped around her. The other half was with Jun who was sprawled on the floor. They were both sleeping soundly.

Azusa rubbed her temples as she tried to recall the exact events of last night as well as to quell whatever remained of her already fading headache. Unfortunately, she really couldn't remember anything. It was frustrating.

A sigh escaped her lips. "At least we're not naked or something crazy like that," she muttered to herself.

Shelving the topic for later, Azusa got up, being careful not to wake Jun and Ui in the process.

After a few minutes of washing her face and brushing her teeth, she sat at the kitchen table, staring at her cup of instant ramen, waiting for the boiled water to do its work. Shortly after, a drowsy looking Ui entered the kitchen, stifling a yawn as she sat across the table. She stared at Azusa for a moment before greeting.

"Good morning, Azusa~"

"Hello." Azusa smiled. "It's noon, by the way," she added.

Ui blinked. "Is it...?" She yawned again and rubbed her eyes. "I guess it's to be expected. We _were_ up until nearly dawn earlier..."

Azusa nodded. "That late, huh?" She leaned forward and rested her chin on her palms. "Say, Ui. Do you remember anything from last night? Like, did I get drunk and make a fool of myself?"

Ui tilted her head in thought before humming. "Hmm. I'd say you were pretty much the same. Maybe a little more relaxed? Mellow? No, that's not the right word... Less up-tight it the closest way to describe it, I guess. More excitable. More honest."

Azusa frowned. "More honest?" She repeated flatly. "Do I even want to know what you mean by that?"

Ui smiled and put a finger on her lips. "It's a secret," she said with a giggle.

Azusa debated whether to continue prodding Ui for a straight answer but decided against it. She sighed and changed the subject. "How was Jun up there?"

"Still out cold," Ui replied. "I tried poking her cheek but she stayed asleep. I don't think she'll ever wake up unless she wakes up on her own."

Azusa nodded. "Did you just leave her on the floor?"

"No. I moved her to the bed before I went down."

"Hmm."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Want some noodles?" Azusa offered, gesturing to her cup of instant ramen. "We have plenty. We can have another cup ready in three minutes."

Ui politely declined, though that wasn't an unexpected result. "I feel more awake now. I can make lunch if you want."

Azusa looked between her ramen and Ui, silently cursing her indecisiveness. "I... uh... well, sure, you can make lunch. This cup of ramen, though..."

The twinge of disappointment in Azusa's voice seemed to amuse Ui as she released a cute giggle. "I'm sure your tummy will have room. I'll start making lunch." With that, Ui stood up and got to work.

Azusa stared down at her cup of ramen and sighed. "I still have no idea what happened last night," she mumbled. She began eating, still feeling mildly annoyed at Ui's silence.

 **KEION**

 **For those not in the know, _Pest Control_ is based on a story that was told on a podcast called Hello Internet. The idea was funny and I wanted to see it be incorporated into K-on somehow.**

 ** _Forgetting Last Night_ was made by complete accident as my mind wandered during class. I started scribbling on my notebook and then the words just started flowing. By the end of my class, I had the first draft of what became _Forgetting Last Night_. While technically completely unrelated, you can consider it a companion piece to _Remembering Last Night_ which I wrote a few months ago.**

 **Welp, that's it for this. I'll see you in the next one.**


	6. Collection 04

**I'm back with another collection! This was half-done for a long time so I thought I'd get it done and post it.**

 **Writing and Nuisance**

Mio fought against the sweet embrace of sleep in an effort to finish her essay that night. Sure, the deadline was still two days away but she had promised to herself that she'd be done at the start of the weekend so she could focus on band practice.

Really, now that she thought about it, she should have just started earlier. She had no way of knowing what sort of disaster would befall her if she waited until after dinner. It was better safe than sorry and at the moment she was so very sorry.

The unpredictable force of nature that prevented her from finishing her essay that night wasn't a storm or some sort of virus. It was something far more common and far less acceptable as an excuse for her lateness. It was, of course, the random whims of the one and only Ritsu Tainaka.

Ritsu had come over at a rather inopportune time - right as Mio was going to start doing her essay - and distracted Mio by her very presence in the same room. Sure, the blame was also on Mio her self for letting herself get distracted in the first place. But Ritsu just had a way of grabbing her attention like nothing else. It was a trait annoying beyond belief. And even then, it had to be said that she wouldn't even be in her current predicament if Ritsu hadn't shown up.

Mio rubbed her face, eyes watery from staring at a blank document page on her laptop screen for too long. "I can't focus," she grumbled.

Despite making no progress in the slightest, Mio decided to take a break. As opposed to forcing herself to keep trying to write, she figured a moment of relaxation would be far more productive. Thus, she leaned back and stretched her arms, her gaze wandering to Ritsu who had fallen asleep on her bed.

It was in that moment that Mio felt something well up inside her. It was something unfamiliar, yet not necessarily unpleasant. A whisper of an idea echoed in her mind as a mischievous smile appeared on her face. She began searching her drawers for a permanent marker.

A few minutes later, Mio sat back down at her desk, admiring her handiwork. Ritsu remained sound asleep, with a face of calmness, marred only by various drawings - like the cat whiskers on her cheeks, circles around her eyes, and the kanji for "nuisance" written in bold on her forehead. Mio drank in the sight for a few seconds before exhaling contently.

She recapped her marker and returned to her work.

 **Room Temperature Ramen**

Mio placed her cup of instant ramen on the table, waiting for the noodles to cook. As she did so, her phone vibrated in her pants pocket, causing her to jump in surprise.

With a scowl on her face, Mio pulled out her phone to check her received message. It was from Ritsu. The message said [going 2 ur place need help w/ hw]. Mio silently glowered at the message before her expression softened and a tired sigh escaped from her lips. Based on the message not being a question, Ritsu was probably already halfway to her house. It was only a matter of time before-

The door bell rang and Mio groaned. "Oh for the love-"

Mio opened the front door and was met with Ritsu's cheeky smile. "Good morning, Mio," she greeted with a politeness that was obviously fake.

Mio growled and stepped aside, letting Ritsu enter. "If you're here to copy my answers, I'm kicking you out."

Ritsu laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Mio. You should well know that I'm perfectly capable of answering my homework without needing to cheat."

"I also know you're not above cheating if it make it easier for you."

Ritsu pouted. "Do you seriously not trust me?"

"Not for this, no," Mio replied flatly.

"Welp," Ritsu raised her hands in defeat. "You're not wrong. Now let's do some homework." She kicked off her shoes and began marching up the stairs. "To the bassist's room!"

Mio sighed and picked up Ritsu's shoes and placed them neatly to the side. A familiar sinking feeling came over her as she came to a realization. Ritsu was in one of _those_ moods again.

By the time Mio got back to her room, Ritsu had set up her books and got herself comfortable. The only problem was that she was gagging. "Oh god dammit, Ritsu, what did you do this time?"

Ritsu looked disgustedly at Mio. "I could ask you the same thing. How long did you leave that cup of ramen there? It's not even hot anymore."

Mio raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I-"

It then hit her that she forgot to refill her thermos so the water that she poured into the cup was room temperature.

"Ritsu," Mio said, her voice sounding as dead as she felt. "Let's just say you're not the only one disappointed in me today..."

She wordlessly sat down at her table and ignored the cup of room temperature ramen at her side.

 **Drinks Between Two**

Yui popped open a can of soda and took a swig. Normally Ui didn't let her have soda, or at the very least, advised against it. This was one of the first times she was able to freely drink. It was intensely sweet and bubbly - felt like liquid fire gushing down her throat. The carbonation was an interesting sensation. She savored every moment of it.

"Are you okay, senpai?" Azusa asked, watching Yui warily.

Yui turned to her and nodded, though unsure.

"Senpai, you're shivering..."

Yui blinked. "I am? Weird. I don't feel cold at all."

"Hmm." Azusa glanced between Yui and the can of soda. "You're not allowed to drink soda, are you?"

Yui blinked once more. She looked away. "No...?"

Azusa rolled her eyes and snatched the can from Yui's hands. "This is mine now. You can have my juice."

Yui let out a disappointed whine as she stared at the box of juice that Azusa had drank from. She then pouted and sighed. "I guess it's not so bad but..." Her voice trailed off as she accepted the juice.

 **KEION!**

 **The funny thing is, it's been _so long_ since I wrote these that I barely even remember the circumstances in which I started writing them. I know _Room Temperature Ramen_ was literally just a phrase that was thrown around for a night in the K-on Discord that I wanted to write about but I don't remember anything else. _Writing and Nuisance_ and _Drinks Between Two_ were started a little bit earlier and I had to guess how I wanted it to finish. That's about all I can say.**

 **In any case, I hope you enjoyed. If you not, well... I'm sorry, I guess?  
** **Until the next chapter, guys.**


	7. Happy Camping

**Worth a Thousand Words**

Ritsu and Yui sat in the middle of the clearing, silently wondering what exactly they were supposed to do. Sure, they knew they were supposed to raise the tents - Mio and Nodoka told them as much. The only problem was _how_ were going to do that.

Sprawled on the ground next to them was what was to be made into their tents - a bundle of smooth fabric, elastic chords, and sturdy looking poles that make up the metal frame. They were the fancy kind of tents - the ones that looked like miniature houses. Mugi had bought it specifically for their camping trip.

Ritsu, put a hand on Yui's shoulder. "Yui, I gotta be honest with you... I have no idea what I'm looking at..."

In their hands was the instruction booklet for the tent. Unfortunately, the instructions featured no actual instructions - none written in words at the very least. All they saw were pictures. Just that. No explanations or anything. Just pictures.

Yui posited a possible reason for the lack of words. "Maybe they wanted aliens to be able to make a tent if they ever visit?"

Ritsu smiled and shook her head slowly. "Yeah. They made Egyptian style pictograms so aliens can make their tents."

Yui nodded quietly. "That sounded like sarcasm." She pouted at Ritsu. "Was that sarcasm?"

Ritsu grinned and raised her hands in surrender. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Anyway, let's get started, shall we? First we need one of those long poles - the ones labeled A3..."

 **Lighting Fires**

"You think this is enough?" Ui asked as she finished spraying ignition fluid onto the bed of coals at the bottom of the grill.

"Probably?" Nodoka nodded once, looking unsure. "I wouldn't know. This is the first time I'm doing this."

Ui nodded as well, raising the kitchen blow torch she was holding. "Here goes nothing," she said lighting the torch and pointing it towards the grill.

"HYAAA!" Ui stumbled back and fell as a pillar of fire suddenly erupted from the grill.

Nodoka quickly knelt next to Ui. "Are you okay?" She asked urgently. "Any burns that need treatment?"

Ui blinked, looking mildly dazed. "I... I'm fine," she muttered shakily. She looked to the fire with a pained smile. "I think that was too much ignition fluid."

Nodoka winced as she too looked to the raging inferno. She sighed. "Yes, that was too much..."

"We should put it out," Ui said as she sat up. "I'll go get a bucket..."

Nodoka put a hand on Ui's shoulder and shook her head. "That's unlikely to work. Water's not a good solution to oil based fires." She paused for a moment before adding, "Or napalm based fires, as the case may be..."

"Napalm?"

"It's a highly flammable gel-like-" Nodoka waved away the tangent she was about to go on. "Actually, never mind that. The point is: water might just make it worse." She then stood and approached the fire. "There's an easier way, actually."

"Uh, Nodoka...?" Ui muttered warily.

"Nothing to worry about," Nodoka said as she stepped around the grill and pushed the lid closed from behind. There was a notable sound of the fire going out. After a few seconds, when Nodoka was sure it was safe, she pulled opened the lid once more and a small plume of smoke emerged from the box of metal. Nothing was left of the fire but the bright embers of the remaining pieces of charcoal.

Ui stared in awe. "Wow, Nodoka, you're amazing..."

Nodoka scratched her cheeks and looked away. "Fire burns up the oxygen in a space until there's no more oxygen left. Make the space small and there's less of oxygen to burn away. No oxygen, no fire," she explained. "It's the same concept with grease fires, actually. If your pan catches fire, just put a lid over the pan. I'll go out just fine."

Ui nodded thoughtfully. "Huh, didn't know that. I've never had to deal with grease fires at home yet."

Nodoka managed a slight smirk as she returned her gaze to Ui. "Well aren't we the master chef?"

Ui blushed and smiled. "I'm just careful, I guess."

 **A Stable Relationship**

Mio looked between the tents that Ritsu and Yui had set up. Comparing the two, Yui's looked a little bit crooked but was otherwise perfectly fine. Ritsu's, however... it looked like it was barely holding itself together.

"Ritsu," Mio said, he voice simply oozing disappointment.

Ritsu scratched her head and looked away guiltily. "I tried, Mio. I really did. But those instructions didn't make any sense..."

Mio continued staring at the tent, not quite sure how to put her feelings of disappointment yet utter lack of surprise into words. She sighed tiredly. "Ritsu, would you like me to help you raise the tent?" she asked. "Because I refuse to sleep in it as it currently is."

Ritsu shifted her weight and raised her hands defensively. "Hey, I can do it. Just let me try it again. It'll be good this time, I promise."

Mio turned to Ritsu with a raised eyebrow and dry expression. "And if it's not?"

"Ah..." Ritsu opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She looked around before shrinking back sheepishly.

"Ah," Mio repeated. "Come on, Ritsu. Just let me help. I at least want to be able to sleep tonight knowing that our tent's stable enough not to collapse on top of us. And if it does, it'll be both our faults and I won't have any reason to kick you out of the tent."

Ritsu went wide eyed. "Wait, you were planning on kicking me out of the tent in the middle of the night? Not cool, Mio."

Mio rolled her eyes. "Ritsu, neither of us would sleeping inside it. It collapsed, remember?"

Ritsu blinked. "Oh," she said, nodding slowly. She looked down. "Yeah, I could use your help, I guess..."

Mio smiled and held Ritsu by the cheeks, pulling her face up. "Chin up. Lunch is about to start and we still have a lot of work to do." With two light slaps on both sides, Mio walked past Ritsu and began disassembling the tent.

Ritsu frowned. "You just had to remind me of lunch," she grumbled.

"Get moving. You don't want to keep the others waiting."

"Yeah yeah."

 **KEION**

 **Hello there, I'm back with another collection. Though this time, there's a theme to it. The guys at the K-on Discord were throwing around some ideas for camping shenanigans so I decided to throw my hat into the ring and write a camping trip story.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. Until the next one!  
**


	8. Driving Past Expectations

**Hello and here's another one-shot. Weird pairing and situation. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Azusa felt a sudden upward motion that jolted her awake. Wide-eyed, she sat up and took in as much information as possible. She was in the backseat of what looked to be a certain nondescript limousine. The seats were red, velvety, and so comfy and soft that she could feel herself sink back into unconsciousness even as she sunk into the folds. Outside the windows, she could see a steadily panning view of what she assumed was the Japanese countryside. The faint glimmers of sunrise could be seen across the rice fields.

"Good morning, Azusa," the woman across the limo from her greeted - a certain blond heiress. "I trust you had a good rest?"

Azusa took a few seconds to find her voice. When she finally did, a torrent of bottled up confusion came spewing out. "Mugi, what's going on!? Where are we!? Where are we going!? Last thing I remember was going to sleep at home last night! How did I end up here!? I don't-"

Mugi held Azusa by the shoulders and calmly stared her down. "Please take deep breaths, Azusa. Inhale... Hold... Exhale..."

Azusa did as she was told, feeling the tension drain every time she released a breath. Mugi smiled at this and released Azusa from her hold.

"Let's have breakfast, shall we? I'll explain everything over tea and pastries."

The following few minutes were spent in quiet conversation while sipping tea and munching on muffins.

The short and sweet of the matter was that, some six months ago during an after-work drinking party, the members of Houkago Tea Time decided that they would all partner up and travel to different parts of Japan before meeting up at Kyoto after a week. Azusa didn't remember any of that at all though she was not surprised that she had forgotten. She was terrible at holding her liquor. She must have been too drunk to even be fully conscious back then, much less coherent enough to remember some crazy planned trip six months in the future.

"That still doesn't explain why you kidnapped me in my sleep," Azusa grumbled, trying very hard to seem angrier than she really was - the delicious strawberry muffin she was eating was doing too good a job at curbing her bad mood.

Mugi finished her long sip of tea and frowned. "When I sent you a message last night, you replied with an okay. And when I came to pick you up, you were already dressed and had your bags ready."

Azusa raised her eyebrows. "What? That doesn't make sense. Why would I do that if I don't even remember that we were going to have this trip in the first place?"

Mugi blinked, raising her cup to her face. "I don't know, Azusa. Why _would_ you do that?" The took another sip of tea.

Azusa stared blankly, unsure of how to respond. She could only look down at her half-eaten muffin in thought. Mugi always seemed like a mystery, doing unexpected things. Returning Azusa's question was one such surprise.

"I don't think I'd do that, Mugi," she said with a sigh. "I _know_ I wouldn't do that. And Mugi, you've known me for years - _you_ should also know that I wouldn't."

To that Mugi giggled. "We went on this trip on a spontaneous whim when the eight people in our friend group got drunk one night. I like to think that this is a demonstration of our spontaneity." She then nibbled on her own muffin, smiling ever so mischievously as she did so. "Perhaps you need a lesson in spontaneity yourself, Azusa? I'd say all your reactions are rather predictable."

Azusa pouted. She didn't quite understand why but that comment made her upset. Worst of all, it was the vague kind of upset. She wasn't sure if she were sad, angry, shameful or some combination of negative emotions.

"Oh, don't be like that, Azusa," Mugi said, putting a reassuring hand over Azusa's. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just want you to have fun on this trip."

Azusa nodded slowly. "I guess you're right," she said softly. "I agreed to this so I might as well run with it..."

The two ate in silence for a time.

"So, yeah. Where _are_ we and where are we going?" Azusa asked once more, feeling more enthusiastic about her apparent situation.

With complete seriousness, Mugi replied, "The answer to both of those questions is I don't know."

Azusa stared in horror at Mugi's statement for a moment before she awoke again in her own bed.

In utter bewilderment, she looked around. A travel bag stood at the foot of her bed and a set of travel-ready clothes were folded neatly over it. She was not in a limo. That had been just a dream.

A few minutes later, her doorbell rang. When she opened to see who it was, she was met with a smiling Mugi. "Good morning Azusa. I'm here to... pick you... up... What's wrong? You seem spooked."

Azusa shook her head. "N-no. It's nothing. Just had a bad dream is all." She wheeled her travel bag through the threshold and locked the door behind her. "Let's go, Mugi."

"Yes. Let's," Mugi said as they made their way to the limo waiting in the driveway. "I wonder where we're going? I hope it's somewhere fun."

Azusa suppressed a wince. Inside she prayed that she was still dreaming.

* * *

 **Prompt: Azusa and Mugi in the backseat of a taxi.**

 **Theme/ideas: Alarm / Confused**

 **Optional considerations: Taking place in Summer at evening.**

 **This is the first thing I've ever written at my new job. Started it during lunch break but only got half-way through. Finished it at home, though.**


	9. Before Departure

**NodoYui one-shot? Yes indeed. Enjoy if you can**

* * *

A blizzard was currently sweeping through northern and central Japan and people were advised to stay at home. For one Nodoka Manabe, this was a bit of an inconvenience. Home was a little far away from her. Thankfully, she was at a friends house so things weren't quite as bad as it seemed.

It helped that she was warm and welcome.

"Nodoka-chan," Yui called as she entered the living room. She took a seat across the kotatsu from Nodoka. "Ui's making snacks. You want anything?"

Nodoka smiled amicably. "Oh, anything's fine. I'm sure whatever Ui makes will be delicious."

Yui giggled. "Yeah, I hear you," she replied airily, setting her head down on the table. "Ui's a great cook. She'll make something really tasty for us."

Nodoka nodded in agreement before looking down at her hands placed neatly on the table. She drummed her fingers once. Twice. Three times. Time seemed to slow down as a heavy silence set in.

Nodoka's smile slowly faded.

Nodoka's visit to the Hirasawa residence had not been done on a whim. Her normally busy schedule was miraculously clear because she had specifically left it open. For most girls, such an action was an indication that she and her supposed significant other would be going out to do something romantic. She didn't _have_ a significant other, though. No. Her goal was decidedly different.

"Yui, there's something I need to tell you," Nodoka said, her voice sounding drier than it did not even a minute ago.

Yui slowly raised her head from the table and tilted it curiously. "Hmm?" she sounded in question, her eyebrow rising a pinch.

"I'm going abroad next semester."

Yui blinked before smiling broadly. "That's great, Nodoka-chan!" As she cheered, she leaned over and reached for Nodoka, no doubt in an attempt to give her a hug. All she achieved was sprawling herself atop the table and patting Nodoka in the chest and shoulders. "Where will you be going?"

Nodoka's amicable smile returned as she chuckled. "Germany."

Yui's eyes were wide with wonder as she stared. "Ohh, where's that?"

"And to think you passed highschool," Nodoka muttered wryly, almost amusedly. "Germany is in Europe. I'm gonna be studying there for the next few years."

Yui blinked again as she digested Nodoka's words. She slowly slid back to her seat, crossing her arms and nodding solemnly. "Next few years," she repeated. "It won't just be for a week like our trip to London, huh?"

"No... A lot longer..."

A moment of silence passed. Only the distant sound of Ui cooking kept the silence from being all encompassing.

Yui fidgeted in her seat, glancing in Nodoka's direction for a moment before averting her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you," she mumbled.

Nodoka suppressed a wince. "Yeah... I'm gonna miss you too. I didn't wanna leave without telling you. And I didn't think sending you a text would have cut it..."

Yui smiled sadly. "I'm happy you came to tell me in person... I'm just sad that I won't see you again for a long time after you leave"

Nodoka leaned forward gently laid her hand on the table in front of Yui. She sighed. "Look, Yui... I'm sorry. I already think you and I don't meet often enough. But between schoolwork and my part time job, time has always been an issue for me."

Yui whimpered at this. "I know. I'm not blaming you. I'm just sad, is all." She put a hand over Nodoka's. Surprisingly warm. "But at the same time, I'm also really happy. I remember how in elementary and middle school you could never trust me on my own. Years later, you trust me enough that you're willing to go live a different country for a few years without worrying."

Nodoka chuckled in genuine amusement. "You've grown a lot, Yui. And you don't need me to tell you that."

The two separated and another silence passed, though it felt much lighter than the previous one.

"Actually, there are other reasons I came here aside from telling you about my trip." Nodoka fished her pockets for a small red box which she then slid towards Yui. "And since the blizzard is keeping me here, I won't be able to put it off."

Yui opened the box and her eyes lit up. "Chocolate! But why?" There was a pause as she thought. "Oh right, it's Valentine's day! The blizzard had me all so worried that I forgot all about it. Thank you Nodoka!"

Nodoka smiled and rested her chin on her palm, quitely marvelling at how Yui was popping squares of chocolate in her mouth and savoring every millisecond of it.

"I also I wanted to tell you something I realized a few months ago."

"Hmm?" Yui continued eating and gestured for Nodoka to continue.

"I think I might have been a little bit in love with you back when we were in high school."

Yui blinked and continued eating. She nodded slowly before swallowing. "Could... Could you repeat that?" she mumbled.

Nodoka snorted, seeing the blood rushing to Yui's cheeks. Had she always been that easy to fluster? "I was in love with you when we were in high school... or... at least I think I was..."

Yui continued nodding slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure _now_ at the very least." Nodoka leaned back and looked distantly at the ceiling. "Back then, I don't know _what_ I thought it was. I remember I was trying to ignore it - too distracting to focus on." She shook her head. "And even then, it never left my mind. Some nights, it'd just keep me up. I'd be in bed thinking of you for some reason."

"Huh," Yui muttered, sounding deflated. "I never knew..." She eyed Nodoka curiously. "Are you _still_ in love with me?"

Nodoka lips curled up wryly. "I don't think I can answer that. I haven't seen you in nearly a year."

Yui pouted. "Aww. What does that have to do with anything?"

Nodoka chuckled and shrugged. "Actually, I guess it doesn't. Honestly, though, I really don't know. Maybe I am. Like before, I'm not really thinking about it."

Yui scratched her head. "How'd you figure out you were once in love with me, then?"

This question gave Nodoka pause. "I... uh... I don't know either. One day, I just woke up and suddenly it was clear to me. I can't really say anything more than that."

Yui hummed as she took in this information. She seemed to accept the vague not-explanation Nodoka gave her. "Love is weird," she concluded.

"You seem to be taking this a lot better than I thought you would," Nodoka said, scratching her cheek. "I expected a whole lot more screaming."

"Oh, silly Nodoka-chan. I _am_ screaming - just on the inside."

Nodoka adjusted her glasses. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing, Yui," she said gently.

Yui shrugged. "You have to admit, it's better than _actually_ screaming."

Nodoka sighed again. "Yes, it's better than actually screaming. Maybe you're _not_ taking this better than I expected."

"Maybe," Yui agreed, putting a hand on her chest. "My heart is racing. I think I'm more stressed about this than the fact that you're leaving soon."

Nodoka shook her head slowly and chuckled. "Deep breaths, Yui. Remember, the blizzard. I'm not going anywhere today." She glanced at the door to the kitchen and saw Ui peeking into the living room. "And besides, you still have Ui's snacks waiting for you. In fact, I think she's almost done."

With that, Ui entered with a tray full of pastries and hot chocolate.

Yui's eyes went alight once again as Ui set the tray on the table. "Oh, Nodoka, you are a master of calming nerves! Thank you Ui!"

Nodoka laughed and partook in the food.

* * *

 **Happy Valentines Day to everyone.**

 **I didn't actually have anything planned for Valentines this year so I kinda rushed out some ficlets. Hope everyone liked this NodoYui one-shot.**


End file.
